Voltage clamp experiments will be run on the giant axons of Loligo and Myxicola to test a number of predictions generated by a new model and interpretation of the Hodgkin-Huxley equations. I have shown that a model involving sequential transitions within the potassium channels will generate the Hodgkin-Huxley equations. The interpretation of the new model causes some major deviations from the generally accepted mechanism of membrane excitation and generates a number of experiments which can be used to distinguish the two models. The model strongly suggests a careful reexamination of the Hodgkin-Huxley potassium rate constants Alpha sub and Beta sub since it is now possible to interpret transitions within the membrane on a theoretical basis which can then be compared to experiment to provide viability. The experiments will be directed toward a major prediction which can arise only in the new interpretation. The influx and efflux of ions at the channels will differ during the clamp until the membrane reaches its steady state potassium conductance. A major deviation from Kirchoff's current law is predicted and the deviation can be expressed in terms of the Hodgkin- Huxley rate constants. Since the new model is optimally tractable for time dependent voltage clamp experiments, these clamps will be studied to develop a system from which both the conductance and rate constant parameters can be extracted in the simplest way during the experiments. Techniques will be developed for the ramp clamp, sinusoidal clamps and synthesized waveforms, which provide analytically simple forms of the observed currents.